The Trainer Rises
by TheBlackCharizard
Summary: When a heartbroken trainer decides to lock himself away in solitude a villainous team takes advantage of this and gets serious in take over the world. As his loved ones are threatened this trainer must learn to rise from the hole he's put himself and find himself ready to tackle on the challenges. But how can he do this when his love is shattered?
1. The Time has Come

**The Author's not****e will be at the end of the story.**

**Remember to check out the Prequel "Heartbroken" so you can understand how everything started.**

**Chapter 1: The time has come.**

* * *

It's been said that great things have small beginnings. But how do those "great things" end? That was what our hero thought about nowadays.

He stood there, at the summit of Mt. Silver. Wondering, how would things go from now on? It had been 2 years since the heartbreak. It was obvious that he looked like he wanted to commit suicide. His eyes were shattered and his friends must've forgotten about him.

He stood there, waiting for an end that would never come.

* * *

"C'mon you weaklings! We're almost there!"

"But boss….we're too tired."

"Look! I'm only 15 and I'm doing fine. You two are full grown men and can't even climb a mountain!"

"But boss *pant* you're a Team Rocket General *pant* you've received special training."

"Yeah, you're Champion Silver and Team Rocket Executive S!" wheezed the 2nd man

"And you guys are gonna be demoted to Grunts if you don't be quiet. He's right there." Silver whispered as pointed to a trainer at the edge of a cliff.

"Why does boss want this guy's Pokemon so badly?" asked the 1st man to his fellow partner.

"I don't know…..but rumor has it that he beat Champion Cynthia's Pokemon!" the 2nd man said

"The actual Champion or the Pokemon we stole."

"The Pokemon…did you forget that we captured her?"

"No, it's just that I heard this trainer has a history. This might be the guy who was supposed to challenge Alder!"

"Will you two be quiet? We're gonna have to go in and capture him. You have the dart gun?" Silver asked.

"Yes boss." The man replied holding out a gun.

The trio, idiotically, but quietly made their way towards the man.

"Pika pi?" the Pokemon asked its trainer.

"Yes Pikachu…..I know they're there." The trainer answered.

The trio was just about 10 feet away from them until….

"I know you guys are there…." The trainer said.

"What! How did you know?!" The 1st man asked.

"You guys really think you were that quiet?" The trainer asked.

"Well then, if you know that we're here than you also must know **why **we're here." Silver said waiting for the answer.

The trainer stayed quiet and continued to stare towards the mountain range.

"We're here to take your Pokemon unless you're willing to join us. You might not know this, but we're part of Team Rocket. We've heard rumors about a strong trainer here that defeated one of our admins. We're here to either recruit you…or take you." Silver said menacingly.

"…"

"Just join us! We get a good pay, rare pokemon and lots of stuff!" The 2nd man said trying to convince the trainer.

"…no."

"But wh—"

"So be it…." Silver said interrupting the grunt 1. "We shall take your Pokemon by force!" He said while releasing a Feraligatr.

The 2 other grunts released a Salamance and Metagross.

The trainer's Pikachu was ready to battle but he stopped it.

"Don't worry Pikachu…..you'll get your chance." The boy said with a smirk while he held out a Pokeball. "Charizard, show them what you got."

From the pokeball appeared an orange dragon. It roared and shot a blazing flamethrower into the air.

(For this battle the trio's attacks will all be carried out in the same dialogue.)

"Salamance Flamethrower, Feraligatr Ice Beam, Metagross Signal beam!" The trio cried out.

"Charizard, take to the sky and avoid all the attacks."

*I'm not good with air battles*

Charizard soared into the air and went left to avoid the flamethrower. It hen stretched out its wings which made it soar up avoiding the ice beam. Charizard than tucked its wings making it go down avoiding the Signal beam.

At the last second Charizard opened its wings to make sure it stayed airborne.

"Use flare blitz and charge at them."

Charizard's tail grew very large and hot and enveloped Charizard in flames that turned blue. Charizard spun at them with great speed. When it made contact with Metagross it instantly fainted.

"Salamance take to the Sky! Feraligatr use aqua jet!"

"Charizard go after Salamance." Ash cried.

"Salamance was fast and quickly went up into the air. Charizard, however, was faster and way more epic.

When Charizard finally reached Salamance Ash yelled "Seismic Toss."

"Charizard grabbed Salamance's neck and made 3 circles. Then, they plummeted down while spinning. Salamnce was over whelmed by flames and could do nothing to stop.

"Feraligatr help Salamnce!"

Feraligatr charge at Charizard in an Aqua Jet, but the water quickly turned into steams when it made contact with the fire.

Charizard used Salamnce to cushion the crash and made it faint instantly.

"I'm coming for you…" Ash said as he pointed his finger towards Silver.

"Hydro Canon!" Silver yelled.

"Charizard…take it."

Charizard stood there confident of its abilities and let the water ball consume Charizard.

The Hydro Canon made contact with Charizard and let out a huge wave…..not even budging Charizard (think of water pulse in the anime).

"Use blast burn."

"Chaaaaaaaarrrrr" Charizard roared as its body became engulfed in a red aura.

"Finish it…"

"CHAAAAAARRRR"

* * *

"NO ASH DON'T GO!" May cried out.

"Huh, May are you alright?" Drew said as he woke up.

May and Drew had been sleeping peacefully at his Condo in the Desert Resort.

"May…..was it the dream again?" Drew asked as he got up.

"Yeah….do you think he hates me…" May asked solemnly.

"Don't worry…I'm sure he'll like you when he comes back.

"But what if he doesn't accept my apology…..what if he hates me? What if he doesn't come back? What if he dos—"

"May please, calm down. It's alright." Drew comforted as he put his arm around May.

She wanted to push his hand off since he started making its way lower, but May had gotten used to it.

"Will he come back?" May asked innocently as she started to lean on Drew.

"Don't worry….." Drew said.

The just stayed there for what seemed to be hours.

* * *

Mt. Silver was in ruins.

The top part had been burned off and there was a huge crater.

The trainer was walking through the ruins with his Charizard trying to regain its strength.

A few meters away were Silver and his goons.

He walked over to him and picked him up.

Silver was alive but barely. He had scorch all over his body

"There's a storm coming that you should be afraid of…..as much as I am….." Those were Silver's last words as he fainted.

Ash walked over to the ledge and motioned for Charizard to come over and Pikachu to hop on his shoulder.

He got on Charizard and looked back at the destruction he made.

His eyes, just for a brief moment, seemed warm. But they quickly turned back into a merciless expression.

His Charizard flew into the sky.

It was time for the trainer to rise.

* * *

**Yeah…..it seemed like a corny way to end the 1st chapter but it's something.**

**I'm actually surprised to see myself post this right after I finished heartbroken. I thought I would take like 5 days to write it.**

** The next 7 chapters (Which will posted constantly) will be just about the same as the original TTR, except more elaborated.**

**I wanted to include the Goldenrod Fire (cuz I made it a little different) but I wanted to leave with this ending. **

**You guys can read TTR v1 but nothing is honestly going to change. It will be deleted once I reach chapter 20 in this story, or when I get 30 reviews.**

**I'm still crying on the inside since TTR v1 has 26 reviews and this one probably isn't gonna get as much in that short amount of time…..**

**I'm probably not gonna stop writing this story until I get 27+ reviews.**

**I feel too depressed to say my little goodbye phrase so…..**

**Um bye?**


	2. Violet in Chains

**Chapter 2 is now done.**

**I gotta say, I'm a little disappointed that I only got one review….**

**I decided to make the chapters like 2,000 words to attract more people, but I'm just sad.**

**Just wanna give a big thank you to Legit Emi. His review was pretty encouraging.**

**One good thing is that this TTR got more favorites and followers in shortest amount of time, out of all my stories.**

**Chapter 2: Violet in Chains **

* * *

*News Report*

"Hey May, check it out!" Drew said as he excitedly jumped onto his couch.

"Um ok…." May said as she walked over cautiously. "Drew's never really liked the news….must be something crazy then.

"There have been several reports of Mt. Silver erupting." The woman on TV said. "About 2 days ago, an explosion or eruption occurred at the summit of Mt. Silver. It is said that the explosion was visible from all the way to Violet city, making this disaster level 8.7. Luckily no one has died, but 3 survivors were recovered from the wreck. The doctors are not willing to give any information about their history….

"Whoa, Mt. Silver is a volcano?!" Drew said curiously.

"Geologists and Volcano specialists are claiming that what occurred on top of Mt. Silver was either man-made or pokemon-made since it has now been confirmed that Mt. Silver is not a volcano….."

"Wow, imagine a pokemon doing that damage…." May thought out loud.

"I bet it's a legendary!" Drew exclaimed.

"Briefly after the explosion occurred, a Red dragon was seen flying out of the debris…." She said as some footage of the dragon appeared. "It has also been confirmed that a person was riding the dragon, which seems to be a Charizard."

May's eyes widened when she saw the person on the Charizard.

"Now, we're going to go to Prof. Oak to explain how the Charizard escaped the Mountain safely." The woman said as the screen shifted towards Prof. Oak.

"Well you see, Charizard is a mountain Pokemon with amazing flying abilities…."

"I wonder if that Charizard caused the explosion, what do you think May?" Drew asked as he put his arm around her.

"Drew…..I th-think….." May stuttered as she pushed his arm off her. "Should I tell him that the person might be Ash…?" May thought.

"What is it May?"

"I think I'm going to visit Max…" May said quietly.

"What! But, why?!" Drew asked getting quite mad.

"Well if you haven't noticed, I haven't seen my brother in 9 months." May said raising her voice, while getting up.

"Can't you go another 9 months than?" Drew asked grumpily.

"Drew!" May said as she was shocked to see what Max said.

"C'mon May! I want you to stay here and that's that!" Drew said as he almost yelled, he said bolting up.

"No! I want to see my brother and I will!" May said stubbornly.

"You will stay here!" Drew said.

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"NO!"

Even thought they were arguing for a real small thing, Drew had the last straw. He hit May right across the cheek with so much force, it caused May to fall to the ground and have her tears bashed out of her.

"D-Dr-Drew…." May stuttered while tears were rolling down her face.

"You're staying here!" Drew said as he marched towards his bedroom.

May was now all alone on the floor with the TV still on.

She looked outside and it was raining, then looked towards the kitchen as she saw her pack and her pokeballs.

"I'm tired of Drew abusing me these days. This is the 4th time he hit me this week!" May said softly as she wiped the tears.

"Max is supposed to be in Goldenrod City, if I can get to Desert Resort port, I can catch a ship towards New Bark town and make my way towards Violet City, take the subway and get there in 30 minutes." May said as she walked over to the kitchen and grabbed her stuff.

"I need to tell Max that Ash is back!"

* * *

"Ok Charizard, stop right here." Ash said as he motioned for Charizard to land.

He could tell that Charizard was getting tired, and travelling in the night isn't the safest thing. So, Ash decided to stop at Violet City and look around.

"Remember this place?" Ash asked Pikachu as he returned Charizard.

"Pika Pi!" Pikachu said excitedly.

"It's been 2 years since we saw a city…." Ash said out loud. "Wonder how things have changed….."

Ash and Pikachu were about a mile away from Violet City, but he could still see the lights gleaming from the city.

Ash and Pikachu jogged towards the Violet City, since the sky was now completely dark.

Once he reached the entrance of the city he found a surprise.

"Halt!" said a man as he stopped Ash. "We require 1,000 poke-money."

Ash noticed the man wearing Team Rocket uniform.

"Since when!" Ash asked angrily.

"Since when? It's obvious that you're a foreigner. Violet City has required an entrance fee for 2 years! If you think this is bad, wait till you get to Goldenrod or Lake of Rage. The entrance fee will be so high, you'll have to sell you're little pet!" The grunt said humorously.

Ash was about to argue back, but he noticed that more members were closing in on him.

Ash knew he could take them all on, but Violet City isn't the best place for another explosion.

"Here take your money." Ash said while he threw the money on the floor.

"You better show some respect boy…" A large grunt said, but Ash just pushed him aside and walked.

As he walked through the city he noticed that nobody was outside. He noticed a few grunts in groups discussing about World domination, but other than that….nothing.

"I wonder where everyone is…." Ash thought. "Maybe I should check out the gym and see whats going on.

Ash walked towards the gym and noticed a bunch of Team Rocket Grunts there.

"I bet 5,000 poke-bucks on our guy!" Yelled a team Rocket member.

Ash got closer and saw a battle going on. Most of the Team Rocket grunts held money in their hands yelling out commands and advice to the battlers.

It was Falkner and his Pidgeot vs. Electabuzz. To Ash's surprise…..Falkner was losing.

"Too bad no one's betting on Falkner buddy here." Said another.

"Grrrrrrr, I'll teach you! Pidgeot, blow them away with twister!" said the gym leader.

Pidgeot started rapidly flapping its wings and created a mini twister.

"Mix it with Rain Dance!"

Pidgeot flew up into the air and made random gusts. In just a few seconds, rain started to come down and mixed with the twister creating a water tornado.

The combo move destroyed Electabuzz at the last 2nd and blew away a few Team Rocket members. Luckily, Ash and Pikachu didn't go flying.

"I believe I won…" Falkner said with a smirk.

"Oh really?" said the grunt that just lost.

At that moment, all the remaining Team Rocket grunts released a Golbat. The next thing you know, Pidgeot is outnumbered 1-15.

"NOW! EVERYONE USE AIR CUTTER!"

"Pikachu! Counter shield electric!" Ash cried out.

Pikachu appeared in front of Pidgeot and started spinning while using thunderbolt.

The random bolts nullified air cutters and left the Golbats wide open.

"Discharge!"

Pikachu released about 15 bolts from its body and went towards all the Golbats. The super-effective move instantly fainting them and made the Grunts retreat.

"RETREAT!" The losing grunt called.

And just in a instant it just Ash and Falkner.

"Ash?" Falkner asked.

"Um, yeah….."

"It's been a long time…..to long if you ask me. You're friends have been waiting for you."

* * *

May thought she had horrible luck. She was at a desert and the one time it rains was when she tries to escape.

May had been running through the muddy sand for about an hour. Drew's condo was away from public since they were both world famous coordinators.

"Man…..when am I gonna get to that port." May said while running through the thunder/rain storm without fear.

She started to sprint because she thought of finding Ash and apologizing, making May even more determined.

Right when she thought she could make it, she slipped and landed in the wet sand.

She had a few scrapes and was really muddy.

"I…I….I want to go home…." May said as she started to cry. "I hate this!" May said as she started to get up.

She started to walk and right when she thought she was lost and most likely dead, she saw the port. There was only one boat left and it looked like a cargo ship.

"I-I can go home!" May cried as she ran as fast as she could.

The ship blew its horn signaling its departure as the last cargo box was lowered.

"WAIT FOR ME! I WANNA GO HOME!" May cried out which seemed to have caught the sailor's attention.

"If you wanna go home, you should've asked…" said a voice from behind.

She couldn't really see anything, but when lightning lit up the sky, she found something scary.

When he grabbed her hand, thunder roared covering her scream.

"I want to go home…" May whispered.

* * *

**Hmmmmmmm, everything seemed good except the last scene with May.**

**Am I making Drew 2 evil? I wanted this story to have Drew on a good side but I couldn't for some strange reason.**

**I guess I'll see you guys tomorrow when I put up the next update.**

**BTW: I make sure to review!**

**Not as depressed so…..**

**CaTcH Ya LaTeR, TBC**


	3. Escaping From the Grasp

**I'm a lot happier now that I have 7 reviews.**

**As you can see, not everything will follow the original TTR, so expect some different things.**

**BTW, LegitEmi, sorry I thought you were a guy. I don't really go and look at my reviewer's profile…seems a little stalker-like…..**

**Anyways here's chapter 3**

**Chapter 3: Escaping from the Grasp**

* * *

"What do you mean my friends are waiting for me?!" Ash asked impatiently to Falkner.

"Ash, calm down. We need to go and alert you're friends. They came searching for a few days ago…." Falkner said.

"Who came searching?" Ash asked curiously.

"Um you're old friend Brock, a blue headed girl and a boy with glasses."

"Was there a girl with brown hair and Saphire eyes?" Ash asked hopefully.

"Um no, is she important?"

"Um…she was…"

"Oh….I understand." Falkner said understanding his comment. "Anyways, come on in…" he said as he opened the gym doors.

When Ash walked into the gym, he almost fell over in surprise.

"Falkner! Why are there so many people here?" Ash said.

*Think of the gym in the game.*

Next to the statues were kids with their Pokemon drawn out. The pokemon weren't super strong, mostly nidorans, nidorinos/nidorinas, weedles, caterpies, bellsprouts and only one oncix. Across the room, were the gym leader should stand, was a bunch of pokeballs, infants, mothers and elders.

"Well, if you haven't noticed, Team Rocket took over the city. All the men were taken captive due to a recent raid and the rest of the people are at Bell Tower."

"But, can't you guys just leave the city?" Ash asked.

"Team Rocket has the borders under their control. Plus, I don't think anyone wants to leave….. they kinda want their city back." Falkner said.

"Yeah! We want to fight Team Rocket!" One kid in the crowd said.

"Our Pokemon can handle anything!" another said.

"Well Ash, as you can see, I got a stubborn but determined group. Are you willing to help us?" Falkner asked.

"I'd love to help….but I th—"

"Look Ash, we'll eventually get our city back, with or without your help….but it'll take longer without…" Falkner admitted.

Ash looked around and saw determined kids. Team Rocket's pokemon seem way stronger than these weedles and caterpies.

"Alright….I'll help."

"That's good; because I'm pretty sure Team Rocket is coming back with reinforcements." Falkner said.

"Well, we better get ready than."

* * *

"Drew! Let go of me!" May said as she was pulled by Drew.

"May, struggling will only make things worse! Now get on Flygon and we can discuss things at home—"

"That's not my home!" May yelled as she got rid of Drew's grasp. "Why won't you let me, go and see my brother! You used to be so sweet…"

"That's because I know you're not going to see Max….." Drew said gravely. "I know you're searching for Ash….I noticed him too on the dragon…..his Pikachu gave him away.

"Then why won't you let me go!" May asked.

"Because….because I'm afraid to lose you." Drew said as he hugged May.

"D-Drew….." May said with disbelief as she hugged him back.

"I'm sorry I hit you….now come on, let's go back."

"Drew, I'm not going back. I'm gonna go and find Ash and you can't stop me!"

Lightning lighted up the sky and May thought she saw his face with the same anger when he hit her.

His face than slowly turned into a sad one and said "Ok…..just come back to me."

"Thanks Drew!" May said cheerfully.

Drew motioned for her to kiss him, but instead she just said waved her hand and ran towards the ship.

"Leaving Drew in the rain and Lightning by himself.

* * *

"Alright guys so here's the plan." Falkner said to the group. "We'll have all the trainers that own Weedles and Caterpies use string shot when Team Rocket's pokemon appear, then we'll have all the Nidoran pokemon use poison type moves to poison the pokemon and have the Bellsprouts use stun spore and sleep powder on the remaining pokemon. Onix will use Rock Tomb to trap them and As—"

"Whats that one guy with the Pikachu gonna do?" Some boy asked.

"As I was saying, Ash is going to jump into the battle and use his Pokemon to take out the enemies."

"Is he really strong enough to take those Pokemon out?" Asked a young boy.

"From what I've seen….yes…."

* * *

"Alright, I think I'm gonna use this one." Ash said as he pulled out a pokeball. He was hiding outside the gym, waiting for the signal.

Falkner had told him the plan about everyone using status moves on the Pokemon making it easier for Ash's pokemon to take them out.

"Pika pi?"

"I just don't think it's the right time to tell everyone I'm back…" Ash said remembering the moment.

* * *

*Flashback*

"Hey Ash, I'm gonna call every at Goldenrod and tell them you're here. You wanna talk to them?" Falkner said as he picked up the video phone.

"Wait! Don't call them!" Ash said stopping Falkner.

"Why? Don't you wanna tell them you're back?" Falkner questioned.

"I just….i think now's no the right time….." Ash said as he remembered the heartbreak.

"Alright Ash…I understand…"

*Flashback End*

"Alright, you guys ready to finally take this gym leader down?" a man said.

"Quick Pikachu get down." Ash whispered as he went prone.

The bushes provided good cover and the Team Rocket grunts were….well, grunts.

"Alright everyone, release the Golbats and Mightenas!" The Admin (leader) said.

All the grunts released Golbats and Mightenas that actually seemed to be at a high level (lv 30)

The members all started walking towards the gym with their Pokemon following them.

"NOW!" Yelled a voice from the roof.

All the kids were on top of the roof with their Pokemon out. The Onix then used Rock tomb and covered the whole battlefield with Rocks making it hard to navigate and trapping the grunts in that one place.

"USE THE STATUS ATTACKS!" Falkner yelled.

The nidorans and nidrinos/nidrinas all used poison sing and toxic poising half of the Mightenas and slightly hurting the Golbats.

The Bellsprouts than used sleep powder and stun spore to affect the remaining Golbats and Mightyenas.

Finally the Caterpies and Weedles used string shot to reduce the speed of all the Pokemon.

The grunt's Pokemon were now slowly fainting and very tired.

Ash than appeared from the bushes and sent out 2 Pokemon.

"Infernape! Bulbasaur! Let's take these guys out!" Ash cried. "Infernape, use dual Mach Punch and blaze kick on the Golbats! Bulbasaur, charge up a solar beam and fire it at any Pokemon in sight. Than use leaf blade and razor leaf to take out the Mightyena!'

Infernape being the faster one took off into the battle field and had its feet on fire and its arms glowing.

It was easily able to maneuver through the filed due to the Rocks in the way. Infernape jumped from Rocks to Rocks to take out all the flying poison types. Most of the Golbats were unaffected by the status problems and was able to launch some air cutters and sludge bombs at Infernape.

Lukily, Infernape dodged most of the poison type attacks, making sure it didn't get poisoned and the air cutters weren't able to land a critical hit.

Infernape was flourishing in the battle, but bulbasaur wasn't having much fun.

The Mightyena was faster than Bulbasaur and most of them were able to avoid the Solarbeam….but it still knocked out a few of them.

When it came to close combat, Mightyenas were obviously well trained in it. The Bulbasaur couldn't take out as much Pokemon when it used Razor Leaf.

If it was one v one, Bulbasaur would do much better. But the rocks, fire fangs and tackle attacks were over whelming.

"Bulbasaur are you alright?" Ash asked as he noticed it get cornered. "Don't worry, I'll send Pikachu!" Ash cried out as Pikachu was about to jump off.

"BULBA!" Bulbasaur yelled disagreeing.

It was a strong-willed pokemon and was ready to take these guys out.

Bulbasaur noticed Infernape's battle skills. It was obvious that Infernape wouldn't do as good if it was a chimchar or a monferno. It knew it was time.

Bulbasaur shook off the everstone it had and let it's bulb start to glow and grow.

"BUUUUULBAAAA!" Bulbasaur yelled as the its body turned white.

Once the white light faded a surprise waited for the Mightyennas.

The bulb was now opened revealing a Pink flower. The bulb's outer covering were now razor sharp leaves.

Ash opened his old Pokedex and scanned the newly evolved pokemon.

"Moveset is: Sludge Bomb, Solar Beam, Vine Whip, Bullet Seed and Leaf Blade."

*Think of leaf blade as Ivysaur's "A" attack in Super Smash Bros. Brawl.*

The Mightyena were a little nervous and slowly tried to get closer to Ivysaur.

Ivysaur noticed movement and shot a sludge bomb at 1 of the 5 dogs.

2 dogs then charged at Ivysaur causing it to use leaf blade.

Ivysaur had a slightly decreased speed, but it's defence, attack, and stamina made up for it.

Ivysaur used Vine whip to throw one of the Mightyena into the air. It then headbutted the 2nd one causing major damage.

It then shot its bullet seeds up into the air taking out the mid-air hound.

Slowly, the Mightyenas started to faint and caused many grunts to retreat.

"Ash they're starting to retreat!" Falkner cried from above. "We need to make sure they won't come back!"

"Falkner! Tell your Pidgeot to get down here! When Infernape uses fire spin, use whirlwind to keep it goin!" Ash cried out.

"Infernape, use a bunch of Fire Spins so they don't come back!"

Infernape shot out many Fire Spins that reached well over 20 feet.

Pidgeot soon came down and used whirlwind to extend the duration of the Fire Spins.

After Ash made sure the fire wouldn't go out he returned Ivysaur and Infernap and went towards the roof of the Gym.

"That was a great battle, Ash." Falkner said as he greeted them. "This plan has not only improved our defenses." He said gesturing towards the Fire Spins." But it also improved our Pokemon."

Ash took a look around and saw trainers with new Pokemon.

The once Caterpies and Weedles, now turned into Butterfrees and Beedrills. There was now no sight of nidorans and only consisted of Nidorinos and Nidorinas. The Bellsprouts didn't change much but Ash saw a few Weepingbells.

"Wow, you guys have improved….but Team Rocket will be back…" Ash said.

"Yes, we know…but your defenses should last right?" Falkner said hopefully.

"Yes they will….but the fire won't last forever. Perhaps you could duplicate them?"

"I think we could!" A boy cried out. "I have a Charmander that can use fire spin! But, it's not as strong as yours."

"Don't worry, I'm sure it will provide defense. I also advise to use leech seeds to cover the battlefield. I told my Ivysaur to lay down some Toxic Spikes and Leech seeds, so you're next raid won't be very difficult."

After some last minute pointers, Ash took tried to leave quietly as the kids started to discuss strategies amongst themselves.

"I believe you're leaving now….." Falkner said as he noticed Ash's move.

"Yeah, I gotta get going….."

"And where is your destination?" Falkner asked with some anger.

Ash laughed a little and faced Falkner.

"That's something…I'm still trying to find….." Ash said as he walked away.

"Ash wait…" Falkner said running up to him.

"I'm sorry…..it's just that…the girl with the blue hair…she was really miserable….." He said.

"She…she was?" Ash asked in disbelief.

"Yeah…..she seemed…depressed."

"Oh" Ash sad as he couldn't imagine Dawn being unhappy.

"Before you go….have this." Falkner said

Falkner gave Ash a box.

"I think you should use it when the time is right." Falkner said with a weak smile.

Falkner left without a glance behind as if he knew he did the right thing.

Ash opened the box and saw 2 feathers.

The first was a shiny gold feather with a red tip and a gleaming silver feather with a shine in the moonlight.

For a moment, Ash felt clear, as if he knew what to do next.

* * *

**Finally…..its 1 o'Clock and I'm finally done writing.**

**Too tired to say anything, except that the whole battle took place at night and when he starts leaving, he's at the back of the gym so….imagine a lake not too far.**

**CaTcH Ya LaTeR TBC**


End file.
